Latias's Problem
by Alto Shipping Fan
Summary: Latias has a problem and Latios thinks he can help her out


**This story was written by abbodon, and was originally posted on AGNPH Fics. I have brought it here to fan fiction for other people to enjoy. Also this story has been edited from the original version.**

**_Also if you guys or girls would like me to bring more story's then just follow my profile and wait for more to come._**

**_And if anyone of you comes across a story that you would like to be brought here to FanFiction then just pm me the name of the story and the name of the site and I will bring it here if I like it._**

**_And last but no least R&amp;R (Read and Review)._**

* * *

**Story Notes:**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is some random story I had in my mind for a while, if you don't want to read about Pokemon/Pokemon sex, incest or rape don't read this*Edit* Completely rewritten taking advice of the poeople who reviewed the old version

* * *

"Brother!" Latias' voice echoed around the garden as she finally located her brother sleeping on a tree branch above the small pond.

Latios stirred from his rest grumbling "Latias it's the middle of the night" "I'm sorry" Latias apologized "I just feel weird". Latios stirred now slightly worried for his sister "Weird how?"

"Well" Latias stumbled trying to find the words "I feel like I'm burning down there," she gestured towards her nether regions with one of her hands "it's been getting worse over the last two weeks" she sniffled slightly.

Latios blushed deeply realising what the problem was, his sister was having her first heat "Just ignore it" he grumbled "it'll go away in a while".

"But you haven't even looked." Latias grumbled "Please brother".

Latios lifted his head and opened his eyes again; Latias was holding her pussy close to his face with a worried look plastered on her face "Well?"

Latios couldn't help but stare at his sisters sopping cunt "You'll be fine" he mumbled tearing his eyes away from her and trying to hide his growing erection.

Latias nodded happily "Ok then" satisfied that she was ok she flew back to her favourite sleeping spot in a large willow tree in the forest.

After Latias left, Latios lay still on the branch trying to avoid inhaling the intoxicating aroma left in Latias' wake, "No she's my sister" he shook his head "I can't" still despite his aversion he felt his member stiffening and sliding out of its sheath.

Shaking his head again to clear the thoughts now echoing through his mind he caught a flash of light, turning his head back he spotted a small puddle of fluid on the branch the flash had simply been the moonlight reflecting off the clear liquid.

Latios grumbled as he lifted himself off the branch, there was no way he would be able to sleep with that smell so powerful. Flying off into the forest he hoped a midnight fly would help clear his mind and do something to ease his members' painful throbbing.

As he flew he thought over what his mother had told him, the scent of a female in heat would wear down his willpower and drive him into a sexual frenzy unless he somehow taught himself to resist Latias' scent he would end up mating her.

A chill ran through his body as the thought entered his mind yet a part of him wanted to take Latias, she's my sister and I owe it to her to help with her heat, it reasoned, it's for her own good it'll be for her not me.

Shaking his head again he dropped sharply submerging himself in the pond after a brief underwater glide he broke the surface again sending drops of silver flying into the air.

Finally he came to a rest at the base of a large tree, lying his head down he relaxed. His member had finally retracted back into his sheath and he had completely exterminated any ideas he had about 'helping' his sister with her problem, he relaxed and shut his eyes when he felt a drip on his head.

"What now" he grumbled angrily as he opened his eyes, another drip hit him square on the forehead and ran down his face filling his sinuses with a familiar aroma.

His member was immediately back to it's previous state of painful throbbing, looking up Latios saw his sister sleeping on the branch above her fluids running down either side of the branch and dripping off onto the floor.

"Gah!" he exclaimed "How does she expect me to resist this" he sighed, the scent impairing his judgement and filling him with an uncontrollable urge to mate.

"No I can't she..." another drop hit, "Maybe? If she agrees to..." another drop, "It'll help with.." this drop landed square on his nose, "But..she's" it was no use every time he tried to resist another drop would land breaking his concentration and forcing him back to images of mating his sister.

Suddenly he had an idea "If I can taste her and still resist then it won't bother me again" he smiled, convinced that this would work "She's asleep so she'll never know" his smiled grew as he floated up to her level.

Leaning in he took several deep breaths Latias scent was almost overpowering and Latios' already addled mind sunk further into lust, Latios paused, he couldn't reach sopping folds when she was lying like that, he tried to turn away but a low moan caught his attention.

Latias had begun humping the tree branch in her sleep, a subconscious attempt to deal with her heat, the last remnants of Latios' self control crumbled as he watched his sister transfixed by the sight and the scent that hung heavily in the air.

"I'll just move her" he mumbled as he backed off slightly his eyes beginning to glow. Latias' body shimmered with blue light as she was gently lifted from her branch and lowered to the ground on her back leaving her pussy exposed to her brother.

Latios smiled as he caught the first glimpse of his prize, Latias' outer lips were red and engorged with need and her entire crotch glistened with her juices.

"It's for her own good" Latios mumbled as he inched forward slowly, his lust addled mind actually believing that what he was doing was the right thing regardless of what his common sense was screaming at him.

Latios touched his nose to his sister's pussy inhaling her scent once again and sighing at the euphoric sensation that spread through his body "One taste, then I'll be fine" he mumbled still clinging onto the idea that this was Latias' own good.

His tongue darted out of his mouth and licked up her warm folds, no matter how good she smelt it was nothing compared to her taste and Latios' mind was overcome with lust.

His tongue darted out again licking her folds with more force than his first tentative lick as he collected more of that heavenly liquid "Maybe this will help with her heat" he whispered trying to convince himself that he was not doing anything wrong.

"Yes this will help her out" he smiled happy in his conviction.

He leaned closer in this time pushing his tongue inside Latias and swirling his tongue around inside her gathering as much of her fluids as he could.

Latias moaned and twitched in her sleep but didn't wake up despite Latios' ministrations.

Latios moaned into his sister's drenched folds, she just tasted so good, he continued to eat her out revelling in the taste and using her small pleasured moans to justify his actions.

Latios could tell his sister was getting more and more aroused as he ate her out, more and more of her fluid was pouring into his eager mouth as he continued to lick her inner walls.

Suddenly Latios felt Latias' walls contract clamping down on his tongue, she came with a pleasured whimper still not waking from her obviously pleasant dream.

Latios eagerly lapped up all of her fluids satisfied that he had helped his sister with her problem.

Moving to the soft down-like fur that covered her body he began to clean up her inner thigh, which was still matted with the fluids her had been unable to catch, he had to remove all evidence of this encounter.

Latios backed off pleased with his work, he had cleaned up his sister and no-one could tell what had just transpired.

However her taste lingered on his lips and he could feel his member throbbing painfully beneath him "No! I can't! Can I?" he slowly inched towards her still prone form.

"Well the only way to cure her heat is to mate her" he reasoned gazing down at Latias' form with lust filled eyes, "It's for her own good, not just for me" he continued his eyes fixed on her pussy, which was still wet with need and tinged red.

"But.." he shook his head his member still throbbing painfully, "No! I'll do it for her" he decided his confused mind not throwing up any further objection.

Shifting his body he lined his throbbing member up with Latias's dripping pussy his body shivering in anticipation of what was to come.

With one thrust he hilted her, tearing through her hymen and invading her virgin pussy, Latias cried out in her sleep but her eyes remained closed.

Latios groaned, this was better than he had even imagined, she was so warm tight and wet he was in heaven.

Latios pulled back almost all the way before slamming his member back into his sister's body, his rapidly forming knot slapping against her pussy lips demanding entry.

Latias eyes shot open from this thrust, she was scared and felt a strange mix of pain and pleasure from her nether regions "Brother!" she called out recognising the figure on top of her.

Latios responded with a grunt and another powerful thrust, ramming his member into her pussy relentlessly "Please stop it!" Latias begged "It hurts!" tears formed in her eyes and began rolling down her cheeks, why was her brother hurting her like this?

"Shut up!" Latios snapped thrusting into his sister again his knot parting her outer lips but not quite slipping inside her body, Latias was stunned into silence; her brother would never shout at her.

She began to struggle trying to worm her way out from under him but his heavy body was pinning her in place and his powerful thrusts were robbing her of her strength "Please" she begged tears streaming down her face.

Latios was too lost in his lust to pay any attention to his sister at this point, he was frustrated that his mate was trying to escape "Stop squirming" he hissed.

Latias stopped moving sobbing as her brother violated her nubile body "Please stop brother" she begged again, Latios smiled viciously "I thought I told you to be quiet" he hissed dangerously, his mind separating his sister and the being he was mating into two separate beings.

Latias screamed in pain as Latios added extra force to his thrusts, the pain was immense and she soon began to squirm trying to escape this torture "Why brother? Why?" she begged he voice hoarse from her screams.

"I told you to shut up and stay still" Latios growled leaning in he bit her shoulder, his small sharp teeth breaking the skin and drawing blood.

Latias' screams rose a pitch and as her brother bit her dangerously close to her jugular vein.

Her spirit broken she lay back and let her brother have his way with her although she couldn't hold back the screams of pain and the odd moan of pleasure.

Latios moaned in satisfaction as he thrust into Latias, she was so tight and so wet, he knew he wouldn't last much longer his eyes glazed over with lust locked with Latias' tear stained eyes and he smirked "Don't worry not long now".

Latias wondered what Latios had meant by that when she felt something large forcing its way into her, she screamed in pain as Latios' knot forced its way inside her sealing them together. "What..was..ahhhhh!..that?" she stammered around her screaming.

Latios moaned in pleasure as he felt his knot enter Latias taking his pleasure up to the next level, either ignoring or not hearing her question he continued his lust driven pounding. No longer able to make the long powerful strokes he had been making he changed to using short fast strokes to push himself over the edge.

Latias writhed as Latios pounded her, his thighs were a blur as he thrust into her again and again, each thrust causing Latias pain as his knot was forced deeper and deeper into her unwilling cunt.

Latios groaned as he felt his orgasm approaching, he shoved himself as deeply into Latias as he could and came with a primal cry his seed shooting into his sister in powerful spurts, filling her womb and coating her insides.

Latias sobbed as she felt a warm feeling inside her, how could her brother do this to her. "Brother why?" she asked her voice breaking with obvious sadness.

Latios didn't reply he had fallen into a deep sleep on top of his sister, still locked together by his knot and his seed caught in her fertile womb.

Latias lay beneath her brother and slowly cried herself to sleep trying to understand where her caring and kind brother had gone and what she had done to bring out this horrible monster.

* * *

**I had to edit tis because all of the text was in block form. if I messed up anyware then pleas tell me where I messed up in the editing of it.**


End file.
